ninjago_wikifandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Танатометрия
Танатометрия - философский и магический трактат, написанный алхимиком аль-Баширом в 667 году. Первая и единственная его интерпретация текста - пассаж, в котором аль-Башир формулирует принцип, по которому символическая картина мира и мир восприятия взаимно дополняют друг друга: "Если мир есть мир восприятия, то он не есть мир, но мир есть мир восприятия. Если мир есть мир восприятия, то он есть мир восприятия". Другие тексты допускают употребление термина "мир" в переносном смысле. История Айяз аль-Башир написал "Танатометрию" в 667 году нашей эры. Этому знаменательному событию сопутствовали следующие события. В 667 году в Анатолии появляется новая религия, а на трон восходит Фатимид Великолепный. Ее основателями стали поволжские мусульмане, получившие название "танатов". Почти одновременно распространилась и Танатаметрия. В нее входило около ста доктрин, объединивших исповедание многочисленных культур. Эти учения исходили из схожести сотворенной человеком реальности с космосом. Танатометрия вобрала в себя тысячи верований и личное мировоззрения аль-Башира. Религиозные и культурные авторитеты находили в нем самые чистые и возвышенные принципы жизни, а его почитатели, слабые и опытные, делили его великие достижения с ним самим. В период Багдадского плена и после его кончины он умер в своем родовом дворце в Иерусалиме. Но труд всей его жизни, его великая "Танатометрия" продолжила жить. Достоверные и популярные ее фрагменты приводятся в работах многих мусульманских богословов X – XI веков. "Танатометрия" эмирши оказала огромное влияние и на последующую историческую литературу, в том числе на арабский словарь. Особенно характерен комментарий известного мистика Халида ал-Баблу, опубликованный им в стихотворении "Шпаргалка Философия". Халид ал-Баблу, не занимавшийся политической деятельностью, рассказал об опытах пророка аль-Башира с "Танатометрией". Он отметил, что из этого дела вырастали цели и построения возвышенного, что отчетливо чувствуется в следующих строках: "В небе над Иерусалимским храмом парят два херувима с поднятыми к небу руками. Они держатся друг за друга и похожи на ходячие ворота в небо. Там стоит мрачный мудрец, разбирающий начертанные на свитках судьбы". В восточном мире "Танатометрия" снискала огромное почитание. Однако, доподлинная история проникновения этого труда в европейскую культуру неизвестна. Первый перевод "Танатометрии" был написан арабскими мистиками Аби-Шулрой и Иблисом в Персии. Именно в таком варианте она, вероятнее всего, попала в руки крестоносцев из Франции во время Четвертого крестового похода. Однако нет никаких свидетельств того, что сам Алджернон фон Беринг, командующий крестоносцами, учился у мистиков Аби-Шулры. Самый ранний источник сведений о европейских версиях "Танатометерии" – работа X века аббата Германика фон Эшендена "Арбитрес П. Галлимская" ("Sanctae S. Angli Mundi"). Сочинение носит несколько арабский характер и в некотором роде отражает те взгляды, которые Орден Госпиталя упрямо отстаивал в X столетии. В своем "Арбитресе" Эшенден рассматривает религиозную и культурную эволюцию, описанную в "Танатометрии". Вполне возможно, что именно он и стал популяризатором этого великого гримуара на территории Европы. Есть предположение, что мистика Аби-Шулры, жившая по соседству с замком Орле на Монмартре, и Эшенден были любовниками. Многие из важных комментариев к "Танатометерии" являются плодом описанного ими любовного опыта. Так, немецкий комментатор пишет: "Несомненно, что аббат Герман фон Эшенден был близким другом и последователем Маро Батури" ("Geschich te der sich ersten Akademie der Wissenschaften", Texte von B. Nicolson, Berlin, 1804, S. 124).]. Одно из наиболее удачных изданий "Танатометрии" было создано в Каире в 1538 году, стараниями приорства Бон-Гиз-Марлвина и клика де ла Каз. Увлекающиеся мистицизмом аристократы щедро оплачивали исследования спиритуалиста, и вплоть до 1786 года "Танатометрия" издавалась на их средства, вместо урезанного пятитомника. Последнюю работу Канделяр, возможно, должен был перевести для себя сам. Только очень близкий друг, по выражению его сестры Жорж, сумел тайком скопировать "Танатометрию" и отправить ее в Англию в одном из посланий "King Peter II", которым, по утверждению Анри, пугал неизвестную читательницу из Кембриджа. Это послание не сохранилось, но мы можем привести один отрывок из него: "Ничто не могло меня больше радовать, чем чтение переведенной на английский язык работы какого- нибудь талантливого писателя или ученого, создающего шедевры своего ума; без этой книги все произведения на иностранных языках казались бы банальными и скучными. Вот почему я с такой готовностью пользуюсь услугами переводчика, когда мне нужно изучить язык с первого взгляда и желательно по чужим трудам".Дальнейшее передвижение этого гримуара по миру отследить достаточно трудно. Известно, что в Англии "Танатометрия" появилась в 1609 году. К сожалению, эту дату никак не могут точно восстановить. В следующем году Кант и Карлейль по заказу кардинала Джеймса устроили в Лондоне спиритический сеанс, и под гипнозом Кант якобы записал текст, в котором присутствовал намек, что это якобы его сочинение, но сам Кант в разговоре с Карлейлем утверждал, что его сочинения во всех случаях подделываются под реальность. Их заметки, несомненно, должны были привести к обнаружению рукописи; однако из них ничего не удалось почерпнуть - они не сохранились. Как бы там не было, текст "Танатометрии" меньше чем через год оказался в распоряжении китайских патриотов, действовавших под контролем уже упомянутого Великого Тайного Сыновей Хуан-Ди и Ян-Ди и передававших оригиналы рукописи их агенту из Америки. Поскольку "Танатометрия" достаточно близка к изначальному учению НЕКРОКУЛЬТА, не трудно понять, почему именно этот трактат на долгие столетия стал основным источником вдохновения для этой организации. Вполне вероятно, что сторонники НЕКРОКУЛЬТА впервые столкнулись с "Танатометрией" в процессе своего духовного поиска, полагая, что речь идет именно об этом трактате. И тут им повезло. Они получили то, что искали… Если говорить точнее, они нашли на чердаке одного из домов в Москве комплект черно-белых рисунков с изображениями четырех фигур из "Танатата" — именно так называлась работа самого знаменитого из адептов этого феномена. Однако, как труд аль-Башира попал в Москву - так же является загадкой. Вполне возможно, что это сделали псевдорелигиозники из ЦК НЕКРОКУЛЬТА, решившие привлечь внимание религиозных сил к своему делу. Первый вход в наш исторический мир, в страну, где реально существовали культы вуду и Триединой Богини, был осуществлен именно здесь. По другой же версии : собравшиеся на чердаке адепты НЕКРОКУЛЬТА под воздействием медитации получили возможность перенестись в знакомые им места и соединиться с носителями тайного учения. Таким образом, они сами написали русифицированный вариант "Танатометрии", находясь в измененном состоянии сознания. Далее трактан аль-Башира приобретает огромнейшее значение в среде почитателей и членов НЕКРОКУЛЬТА. "Танатомерию" берегут и хранят подробные описания всех ее перипетий. Особый интерес вызывает детальная описательная литература о деталях ее реализации, об алхимических операциях и ритуалах, а также посвященная ей перепи ска. Наибольшее число переведенных текстов сохранилось, но из-за многочисленных разночтений многие полностью утрачены. Вместе с тем есть то, что можно считать переводом того или иного места. Этот материал связан с именем главного акционера ОПЕК Шардад Абдулладжа Кима, который владел среди последователей НЕКРОКУЛЬТ А информационной базой на основе фармакологического синтеза. Сейчас в России существует несколько экземпляров "Танатометрии", Труд аль-Башира хранится в тайных секциях Петербургского музея, а все остальные экземпляры до настоящего времени не обнаружены" ("Совершенно секретно. Совершенно секретно. Выпуск первый. Последние новости. Выпуск второй. Продается антиквариат."). Содержание и предложенные концепции Труд аль-Башира до сих пор поражает ученых своей глубиной и продуманностью. Философские концепции, предложенные в "Танатометрии" в течение нескольких последних лет, даже не могут сравниться с глубиной и связностью конструкций, представленных в "Танатеаль-Хиндукале ". Попытки исчислить расстояние между различными источниками в разных городах свидетельствуют о огромной глубине фундамента религиозной мысли. Например, по поводу пути следования человечества упоминается целый ряд географических пунктов и периодов: Дахау, Китай, Урал, Юкатан, Монголия, Палестина, Колхида, Аризона, Патагония, Акапулько, Нижний Намибия, Северный Вьетнам, Западный Вьетнам, Япония, Миссисипи, Сан-Диего, Гватемала и другие места. Эта информация позволяет сделать два вывода. Во-первых, целый ряд географических пунктов, намеченных как наиболее вероятные места отправления человеческого потока, просто не учитываются, но математически эквивалентно отождествляется с гороскопом солнечных орбит — названия которых указывают на область «Космоса» или «Воли Духа» после запятой. Во-вторых, согласно "Танатаметрии", человечество движется в космическом потоке, который чаще всего называется Мудрецами "Космическим Убийством". Обычно для обозначения пути набора небесных тел используются магические символы и явления. При этом число значений постоянно увеличивается в силу того мистического смысла, который вкладывается в эти слова. Для оптимальной символической значимости глобального человечества в каждой отдельно взятой сфере выделяют определенный центр роста. Такие центры связаны друг с другом в том числе и через описание различных аспектов человеческой деятельности. Интересен так же и совершенно невероятный взгляд аль-Башира на метематику, а вернее на геометрические измерения. В его "Танатометрии" замечено несколько параллелей с греческой геометрией, причем большая часть этой параллели проходит через Платона, но некоторые сдвиги в четырех изначальных осях были сделаны позднее. ' ' Такие выпады, в свою очередь, могут быть объяснены попытками исправить ошибки геометрии, проводившиеся потомками. Аль-Башир делает акцент на том, что совершенно ясно, что по сравнению с метрологией геометрия является технической, и попытки устранить геометрию от статистики во имя технологии могут иметь успех только при самом невероятном стечении обстоятельств. Более того, аль-Башир приводит несколько невероятных концепций древней арабской медицины. Весь четвертый раздел "Танатометрии" посвящен проверке химических веществ путем их растворения или исследования на отдельных примесях, например: фосфора, хлора, железа, ртути, магния, спирта и хлоридов гипса. Эти вещества предлагалось использовать для исцеления самых разных болезней. Химические свойства таких растворов менялись, например, уксус "Апис", похожий на какой-то фрукт, растворялся в вине "Мардань он" - перепад между этими напитками составлял 150 крат, в то время как другой вариант - "Фонтенблон" - имел разный коэффициент растворения, но в результате у больного оставалось все то же состояние. Другие соединения таких растворов разнились вплоть до полного их отсутствия. Описания этих применений поразительны. Например, азот "Котик" содержит чистый спирт, который добавляют в кушанья для быстрого улучшения пищеварения. А фосфор "Педрильон" содержит хлор ("вонючий многоцветный") и "кальций". В том же сборнике есть и другая запись: " Волосы Мары, например, когда высушиваются перед высушиванием в пробирке, даются как непригодные, и употребляются в пищу". На этих исследованиях основана особая доктрина алхимии, от которой сохранились отрывки в книге: "Oeuvres". - С. 4. Жан Пьер Манас, однако, доказывал, что эти растворы не только дают мгновенный эффект, но и "убивают все живое". Однако, более всего хочется отметить уникальный взгляд аль-Башира на космологию и историю вселенной. В "Танатометрии" приводятся убедительные доводы, что взрыв Вселенной, по своему сути, является взрывом межзвездных частиц, и в его центре как бы вспыхивает звезда из бесконечного множества мерцающих малых галактик, каждая из которых сотканна из бесчисленных галактических самоцветов. Поэтому нет никакого смысла делать вывод о том, что Земля — это центр Вселенной. Природа взрыва и его источник пока неясны, и было бы точнее говорить не о причине взрыва, а о его источнике; само слово "взрыв" в этом случае употребляется не для обозначения процессов, а для обозначения причины явления, откуда берется взрыв. Майаз-аль-Башир предполагает, что в основе всего порядка вещей лежат беспредельно могущественные сущности, которые способны с равной силой расщепить все существующее в мире на множество осколков и расчленить их на звезды. Так получается, говорил он, что существующие сегодня планеты суть только крошечные кристаллики в горах бескрайних вселенных, которые в беззвездном ночном небе своими несметными силами сколачивают узор бесконечной Вселенной с невидимым и неслышным началом всего сущего. Интересные факты *На арабском языке название "Танатометрии" звучит как "Танамайя" - почти идентично английскому "Tanatamaya", которое имеет точно такое же значение. Интересно, что это название сохранилось и в русскоязычной транскрипции. В переводе же это значит "раскрывающий ответы". и другие толкования этого слова. Прим. ред. . Связь "Танатометрии" с миром мертвых пошла из-за созвучности ее названия с иероглифом "Танатос, Запад". Это обстоятельство также может быть объяснено подобным символизмом. Если взять тот же древний танатологический текст, мы увидим, что богами древности были три демона, семь триграмм и три татами (" Эффаня, Дуамон, Цанси, Сюаманэ, Эандавай", современный эквивалент греческого "Электра"). Эти имена и посвящения, связанные с поклонением демонам, напоминают в равной мере как имена богов, так и их собственные имена, и, в сущности, соответствуют трем архетипам - Танатосу, Энлилю и Астарте. Очевидно, слово "Танамайя" - означает "высший демон". И Танатос, и Энлиль - "Ра", "Ю", "Энка", "Ан". Очевидно, что такой ответ правильный. *Проникновению "Танатометрии" в мир пуританской америки посвящена целая книга : Sandcraft et les provinces du Christian Continent. Ideaalites et capriculations… M.; Paris; Paris, 2003.]. В настоящий момент готовится к выходу его русскоязычное продолжение: «Танатометрия» in die Groen-Directorismus: The Guide to the education of Man, and its Election in Alexandria, Stanford Univ ersity IV; trespects from Johnny Collective. Idem. Russian Orthodox Culture and Co-Society. *Информация для этой статьи была взята из книги Джона Теллерсона «Астрологическое взаимодействие и познание», изданной в 2002 году и являющейся блестящим комментарием к астрологическим исследованиям такого ярого приверженца мира, как Уолтер М. Уитни.